


party tattoos

by glossysuga



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Crack, M/M, Tattoos, This is really dumb, lapslock because i'm lazy, not really underaged drinking because in the fic they're all college students, the ships are not the main focus so yeah if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossysuga/pseuds/glossysuga
Summary: in which hyunjoon, sunwoo, and eric went clubbing and went home with matching tattoos.





	party tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> this is really dumb and serves no purpose, i just wanna write it lol, i saw this tattoo on instagram and thought that this is totally something the maknae line would get. and i've had the opening paragraph sitting in my notes for months and i decided to turn it into this crack fic, enjoy!
> 
> some visuals:  
> [ the tattoo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BkwBGNqB-_9/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1nm7650c6tp8d), [hyunjoon's hair](https://twitter.com/silentnight_h/status/958037061251952641?s=2), [hyunjoon's outfit](https://twitter.com/startime39/status/1048364544802746368?s=21)

he took a long drag of his almost finished cigarette, smoke comes out of his mouth as he threw the bud on the ground and stepped on it, "let's get shit faced drunk". the music was blaring and the neon lights highlighted his face in all the right places, he fixed his leather jacket as he walked further in the club. hyunjoon's eyes scouted the dance floor, finding a mess of bodies dancing and grinding on the dance floor. he decided to head to the bar, he's not drunk enough for the dance floor, not yet.

"i'm gonna go to the dance floor okay" eric tapped his shoulder and hyunjoon nodded, "alright, sunwoo and i are gonna be at the bar to get some shots, do you want some?" he offered. "nah man i'm good for now" eric then left the pair and skipped to the dance floor, hyunjoon then remembered that eric had downed a couple of beers and an energy drink before heading here.

the club was pretty crowded since it's a friday night, but sunwoo managed to spot two empty stools and they sat there, then hyunjoon started to order a couple of shots. he's planning on getting drunk until the only thing he could make up from eric's figure is his obnoxious pink hair, and he wants to get there fast. 

they talked a bit while they wait for their shots, they're planning on going to this indie underground band concert next week. hyunjoon had bought tickets for the three of them and while sunwoo and eric have no idea who this "beyond seoul" band is, they don't want to let hyunjoon go alone. 

the bartender then gave them a tray filled with ten tequila shots and they thanked her. 

"hey dude wanna race?" sunwoo suggested, "the loser has to buy the winner lunch for 3 days" 

"what the fuck? you do know that you eat a lot do you?" 

sunwoo snickered, "then don't lose" 

"ah fuck it, i'm gonna win anyways" hyunjoon shrugged, "in one... two... three"

the two started downing their tequila shots, they both have 5 shots each, and as expected, hyunjoon finished first, slamming his 5th glass on the table just to rub it in sunwoo's face. "ha, told you so", he smirked, hyunjoon may look thin, but he's no lightweight.

"yeah yeah whatever, all you eat are salads anyways" sunwoo coughed, he's still not used to downing a lot of alcohol in one go. "didn't really lose anything" 

"nope, i'm gonna order meat for the next three days, enjoy your punishment sunwoo" hyunjoon laughed at sunwoo's expression, but went back to order more shots. "hey do you want more?" 

"no jesus christ, let me breathe for a second" he furrowed his brows, "but maybe get some for eric, he's heading here" 

hyunjoon looked over his shoulder and saw eric's shit eating grin as he walked over to the pair, eric placed his arms around his friends' shoulders, "hey guys, did you order some for me?" 

"yeah i ordered more tequila shots," hyunjoon turned around, now facing eric. "sunwoo challenged me to a race and he said that the loser had to treat the winner lunch for 3 days, and guess who won?" 

"sunwoo you must be dumb for challenging hyunjoon into a drinking contest!" eric laughed, highfiving hyunjoon. 

sunwoo just rolled his eyes, focusing his attention on the boy sitting across him instead. the boy looked so out of the place, his bright round eyes made him look so pure, he also has a very pronounced philtrum that fits his glossed up lips perfectly, and the baby blue sweater he's wearing isn't helping either. sunwoo is intrigued. the boy is clutching his glass of beer while scrolling through his phone, doesn't seem to be accompanied by anyone. 

sunwoo chugged one of eric's shots and stood up, pushing eric aside as he walked over to the boy he's been looking at for the past minutes. 

"dude that was mine!" eric protested, but didn't proceed once he saw where sunwoo was going. "guess i'll just have to order more"

and that's exactly what he did, they just kept ordering shots until they were hammered. 

* * *

 

sunwoo woke up with a sore neck, a headache and a stinging pain on his forearm. he stood up from what apparently is hyunjoon's couch. he thought that an expensive couch would feel more comfortable but there he was, painfully hungover with a sore neck. he couldn't exactly remember what happened last night, he only remembered fragments of it. he remembered going to the club with eric and hyunjoon, and he remembered approaching this cute boy he saw at the bar. 

he spotted eric sleeping on the ground next to his foot and kicked his side, effectively waking him up. he then turned to wake hyunjoon up who was oddly positioned next to him. "guys, c'mon wake up" he got up and walked to hyunjoon's kitchen to get some water, "hyunjoon, where do you keep your aspirin again?" he called out.

hyunjoon who was barely awake sat up and poked eric with his feet, telling him to move to the couch, "uh, it's in the cabinet in my bathroom as usual". he grabbed his phone from his pocket to find out that it had died.

sunwoo came back to the living room with two glasses of water and a bottle of aspirin, sunwoo was clearly less hungover than the other two, he did remember seeing eric and hyunjoon drinking shots after shots last night. he told eric to move so that he could squeeze in between the two, the three just sat there zoning out, trying to remember what had happened last night. 

"does any of you remember what happened last night? how did we end up back in hyunjoon's apartment?" eric started, "fuck i feel like shit, not only does my back hurt from sleeping on the floor, my arm somehow stings?". eric took off his denim jacket and sunwoo noticed something. 

"eric, what the fuck is that on your arm?" he pointed to eric's right forearm that's bandaged in plastic, it appears to be... a tattoo of a hotdog, a burger, and a pizza wearing shades?. "holy fuck dude how drunk were you last night to have gotten those?" 

the tattoo was so dumb, the hot dog and the pizza are holding beer bottles and the burger has the pizza and the hotdog around its arms, and they're all wearing sunglasses. it suspiciously resembles the three of them a lot, sunwoo then remember the stinging pain in his arm, he stood up and took off his flannel and there it is, the same dumb tattoo eric has is also on his forearm.

"what the fuck did you guys do last night? holy shit" hwall couldn't contain his laughter as he watched his friend stare at each others'  tattoos in confusion. "that's the stupidest tattoo i've ever seen! you're never getting laid again with that shit on your arm!"

sunwoo turned to hyunjoon, still confused, "hyunjoon check your arm" 

"what? i'm not dumb enough to get a tattoo like that" he scoffed. 

"hyunjoon just check your arm c'mon!" eric added, half laughing. 

hyunjoon took his leather jacket off and eric and sunwoo immediately fell to the floor laughing, there's the same dumb tattoo on hyunjoon's pale forearm too. hyunjoon just fell silent as he stared at his arm in disbelief. how did he end up with this stupid ass tattoo on his arm? where did he get it? who even designed it? "what the fuck? oh fuck no no no i can't have this on my body permanently! i'm getting it removed, fuck this!" 

hyunjoon scrambled to get up and charge his phone, eric and sunwoo are still laughing hysterically while hyunjoon's panicking. "hyunjoon it's not a big deal! c'mon it's kinda funny actually", eric got up and sat on the couch, still laughing. "do you guys remember what happened last night?" 

"i don't know man, all i remembered was drinking shots and that cute boy from the club" sunwoo reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, "shit my phone's dead AND cracked"

"hold on i think my phone's still on," eric unlocked his phone and checked his most recent messages, "juyeon hyung? he texted me asking if got in safely" 

eric scrolled through his messages with juyeon and he got even more confused, was he drunkenly texting juyeon asking him to pick them up? he decided to just call juyeon to ask him what had happened last night, maybe he knows what happened.

juyeon finally picked up after the fifth ring, _"hello?"_

"uh, hey juyeon hyung, good morning" eric ran his hand on his head, head still pounding.

_"morning eric, did you guys made it inside?"_

"yeah, yeah, we're fine, but uh, do you know what happened to us last night?" 

_"well all i know is that you guys went clubbing, and at like 3 AM you texted me asking me to pick you guys up from a tattoo parlor"_

"which tattoo parlor?"

_"the one in by the indian restaurant in itaewon"_

"okay... were you there when we got tattooed?" 

_"yeah i got there when they finished yours and sunwoo's tattoos and were working on hyunjoon's, you told me that it was your idea to get that tattoo, i questioned your logic and reasoning but hyunjoon's was almost done so i just shrugged it off"_ juyeon heard a thud from the other side of the phone, followed by eric's yelp. _"eric, are you alright?"_

"yeah hyunjoon just threw a pillow at me and yelled at me for making him get that tattoo, ow! fuck! stop it hyunjoon!" juyeon can hear hyunjoon's screaming and sunwoo's laughter in the background, and he can't help but laugh.

_"well i guess you've got some explaining to do, talk to you later eric_ " and with that juyeon hung up.

"stop throwing pillows at me!" eric catches one of the pillows and threw it back. "it's not even that bad! it's quite artistic actually!"

"eric you don't know shit about art" hyunjoon, still panicking on the other side of the room grunted, "fuck i'm never getting drunk with you guys again". 

"hey what's that supposed to mean? it's really funny hyunjoon, we should keep it, as like... a symbol for our friendship!" sunwoo suggested, "and all you wear are long sleeved shirts anyways so no one's gonna see it"

"and they kind of resembles us don't you think?" eric stared at his arm and thought hard, "the burger is me since i'm the smallest, the pizza can be sunwoo, and you're the hot dog since you're tall and slim! please don't get it removed" 

"eric that doesn't make it any better, i'm not a fucking hot dog" hyunjoon finally laughed, he admits it, it does look like them in some way. "fine i'll keep it for now, i can't really laser remove a fresh tattoo either so i guess i'll just have to let it heal first"

"it'll grow on you hyunjoon, it's only been half an hour and i'm already loving this tattoo" sunwoo reached to his phone that's finally on and checked his notifications. "holy shit guys i scored"

"huh what?" eric looked over to sunwoo's screen, curious.

"the boy from the bar, he gave me his number!" he perked up, "man i can't believe it worked"

"yeah well he's definitely gonna dip so fast once he saw that horrendous tattoo on your arm" hyunjoon commented, sunwoo responded by throwing the couch cushion on hyunjoon's face and eric's laughter erupted.

the trio had agreed on never letting eric get too drunk again, and sunwoo made a mental note to not wear a short sleeved t-shirt on his potential first date. 

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from dodie's song which has nothing to do with the fic lol, but yeah! i kinda wanna expand the college au a bit more, let's just see.
> 
> also pls don't yell at me for making the maknae line drink and hyunjoon smoke;;


End file.
